You're cute when you scream
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: draco malfoy and harry potter love each other and are completely blind to the fact they are meant to be, that is till Champagne, Draco's cousin from France, comes to Hogwarts and forces them to realize the truth. SLASH! HPDM!


_**You're Cute When You Scream**_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTER! I only made this plot and anything added that isn't actual Harry Potter related.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco knew for a while now they were gay, but just didn't know till the new girl, Champagne, told them they were meant for each other. But why did her words get them so bad, well, that is because they believed her.

**Authors Note:** Let's say I don't always finish these things, so I depend on some good reviews and I will.

and all I know is revenge is sweet

when you know that you are worthless

and I am better than the games that you play princess

I always win

**Senses Fail**

Summer had treated both Harry and Draco well, but both boys were still very happy in their arrival back to Hogwarts for their final year. Sadly, the school wasn't big enough for both boys to never see each other, well the parts that you were allowed to room weren't, and so after the sorting feast both students wound up knocking right into each other, a small crowd beside them to watch the _show._

Harry's head was ringing as he was currently situated on his arse, his hand upon his red forehead, and his eyes wincing from the pain of the collision he had just encountered. His forehead was a fresh red color as everyone starred on, waiting for him to react to the situation, but instead he stood up and walked away, not even taking a second glance at the blond prat currently sputtering curses at him from the seat on his arse in the middle of the hall.

It was a surprise to himself and the whole crowd that Draco hadn't attacked him for walking right into him, it really was Harry's fault, but Ron continued to egg him on saying Draco was a corrupt, prat and it was all his fault. Sure Draco was some prat, but he hadn't been the one to basically run head first into the boy, it was Harry who had done so, but who cared? Draco deserved the head butt, he was such a cocky bastard, he need to be put down in a place for once in his life, and that was straight to the ground, where he belonged.

'Why try and kid yourself Harry?' He thought. Well that was a first, he never really enjoyed the whole two personality, talking to yourself thing, but well maybe this was just a little phase. 'You can call him a prat all you want, but you know you just want to ravish the boy all night long!' What on earth! He never would have thought such things. Well, there was that time he'd seen the boy with out a shit on in the locker rooms after a Qudditch practice, but that didn't keep him wanting Draco. Yes he was gay, but not for Draco. _Or was he?_

It had to be a phase; Harry was not even thinking such a thing. "Harry, are you okay, you look a little faint?" Hermione called him back to reality and his surroundings smothered him. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eggs all pushed around his plate in the shape of a face, and a half drunken glass of pumpkin juice beside it. How had he gotten here without seeing it happen? Was he so caught up in Draco he just forgot what he was doing and was on auto-pilot? No! He was not 'caught up on Draco!' He just was confused is all?

"I am fine 'Mione, something was just bugging at my mind, I think I am going to go take a rest," Harry said, pushing his food away from him and standing from the table. He waved politely at his two best friends before exiting the Great Hall.

He reached the Gryffindor common room in complete silence and was happy of it, but he was disappointed to see he could not be alone in the room as Seamus was currently catching a snog with the new student, Champagne, so he made his way up the boys dormitories steps, maybe a shower could clear his mind and than the two may be gone so he could spend some alone time in the common room.

He stripped before the body length mirror in the bathroom to take a look at himself before stepping into the shower. He had grown into quite a nice looking young male, toned body, nice even tan about it, but not one of those cheesy too dark ones, it was a simple, even, and light tan. His hair had remained the same from the time he arrived, jet black, and just a mess, but it had grown too look rather sexy in such a mess, and he didn't mind it at all. He was pretty slim for 17, but his body was still toned, not like a muscle man, that is just disgusting, those men probably hadn't seen there dicks in years. Harry could very well see his own and was very pleased with it, and just took a step into the shower to release all his tension.

Half the couple had left the room, and now Champagne sat alone, a small piece of paper clutched to her hand. She didn't look up from it once the entire time Harry spent reading a book; she hadn't made a sound, or even a single movement. So she wasn't an interference at all, in fact she was rather pleasant to have there. He could smell her perfume from where she sat; it was rather elegant scent, some sort of flower mixed with a vanilla scent, very alluring.

As soon as Harry finished reading what he wanted to, he rose from his chair and moved himself across the table from the girl and saw her eyes were filled with tears and she looked so frail and broken, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, her eyes searched his face before they let the tears fall from them and stain her golden cheeks, her face was flushed and her hair was a bit miffed from the previous snogging she had. She shook her head and began to sob.

"What happened?" Harry asked, moving over to take seat next to her.

She didn't speak, but threw the note in front of her, it was from Draco Malfoy. She soon calmed herself and was just tearing as she looked at Harry, who picked up the note.

_Dear Champagne,_

_It seems that father has let me from the family for the choice I made in my sexual preferences and I am not truly part of the family anymore. I am sorry to say this but I cannot help you any longer in trying to you get our fathers to stop their fight for the dark, I will leave you to do it on your own as my worries now consist of whom my family is now. I wrote your mum and she has written back, I asked if for the holidays if I could go back with you, since father is now trying to cool himself down as mother jumps for joy over my being gay. Don't worry on this Champagne, I love you, and I hope you can see why I must not help right now._

_Always love,_

_Draco_

It was something Harry couldn't find himself able to connect to. Champagne and Draco were cousins, why wasn't she a Slytherin than? Why did Draco never mention it in the past two months to any one? Why wasn't she a little bitch like him if they seemed so close, he loved her, and she must be the only person he loved for Draco didn't seem to care of his father's disapproval over being gay, "I am sorry about that."

"How could his father being so wrong?" She cried, her red hair falling before her eyes as she began to heavily sob once more. "I never can get them to stop now, we were so close, he was about to get them to stop! I can't believe just because his father did this he would leave me! He said I was the only person he cared about, why would he do this to me!"

"It is probably really hard on him as well Champagne, I am sure he still cares about you just as much, maybe even more, this could be to help you instead of ruin you, you mustn't cry over this!" Harry begged of the girl, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling him as she continued to sob, the sobs growing softer and softer as she tried to steady her breathing as Harry just said things to calm her.

"Thank you," She said softly as she picked her head up and rubbed her eyes of the tears. "I can't believe you sat here this whole time just to make me feel better when you are just as confused and upset as I am right now. I am so sorry to have taken up you time, you know Harry, you are a better person than my cousin made me believe. He can be such a prat sometimes, but you know Draco only does it because he isn't very good when it comes to love. You know, I was the first person he told he was gay, back when we were 14 years old he told me, and he was so scared. I never thought I'd see him so upset, and he said he was going to pretend for a bit, but that grew old after his fifth year he said, and he has been openly gay since the beginning of sixth year, but you know the whole time, he said there was something about you Harry that made him wonder why he ever pretended to hate you. Cause he doesn't, he felt rejected that first year, because you wouldn't befriend his little monster self, and since it, he has been hurt."

"You are kidding me aren't you," Harry was lost. Draco didn't hate him? It was hard to believe, way to hard to believe.

"No, Harry, just as you feel, he does too. These past six years have been wasted pretending a hate never there, and he wants to befriend you just as much as you want to him, he isn't that much a prat when you give him a chance. He is really funny and, well at least for me, sweet." Champagne looked a lot like Draco, since he had a feminine face, but she had these brown eyes that he didn't, and she was a red head, unlike his bleach blond hair, but Harry could tell it was dyed, because of her hair color he had seen the picture of her when she was 10 from Seamus wallet, that picture and a recent one from a month earlier. Like Draco, she had extremely long eye lashes that protected her chocolate brown eyes, the kind of eyes that just enraptured anyone who looked long enough into them. She was extremely pretty, and Harry didn't have to be straight to know that.

"You are much easier to have a conversation with than your cousin you know," Harry smiled at the girl as she nudged him.

"Oh come on, we both know he can be so adorable when he is mad, it was so much funnier when he was little he once had a an tantrum over Barbies with me when he was about six, my mom had let me get the muggle toy and you should have seen his face, he went mental over it, I mean he was going insane and screaming because I wouldn't let me him be Barbie he had to be Ken."

Harry just broke into a fit of laughter, if you were to go on personality, you wouldn't have a single clue Champagne and Draco were related, "So he cried because he had to be a guy?"

"Yes, oh would he kill me if you know that, and he would just slaughter me if you told Ron, just don't tell Ron for me, oh please don't tell him or Hermione, that would embarrass him so much and he would never trust me again!" Champagne begged him, batting her eyelashes childishly at him until his nodded in defeat. "Thank you, I don't know how he would handle that, he'd probably scream his head off at me if he ever heard I told you such a story. But you must admit it's just adorable. I mean that is why you like him."

"It's not just that, I can't really explain why I like- wait…how on earth did you know that I liked him, I haven't even told my two closest friends?" Harry's bemused expression caused Champagne to giggle as she kept looking down and back at his face.

"Well isn't it obvious, I haven't been to this school incredibly long, but I know for a fact you and my cousin are head over heels for each other. Why else would you let each other get under ones skin so often and just get so upset every time you put each other down? I can't be the only one who sees it, I mean you both are just so cute," her chocolate brown eyes searched him for a moment before smiling at the half fearsome half excited gaze she was receiving. "It's just because I am his cousin I really know how you both feel, I mean I can read him like an open book with letters the size of our eyes, and you just seem so causal about your fights that I feel its love pushing through."

Harry expression was blank. She knew him perfectly, she had to be completely helped by some mental power, because she read him as if he was too an open book with its letters the size of their eyes. She smiled and hugged him tightly, thanking him for cheering her up dearly before standing up and looking out the common room, it was a Saturday so she dug her hands into her pockets and pulled out a large amount of money, "you aren't busy are you?"

"No, not today any way, why?" Harry said, rising from the chair and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede, its got to be like 12 or 1 so we can shop for a bit and grab something to eat if you come, I hate shopping alone and Seamus was going out today with Dean somewhere," she asked politely.

"That sounds a bloody lot better than what I had planned for today, sure I will come with you," Harry saw the joy in her eyes as she jumped for joy and took his hand and dragged him off.

Harry and Champagne had an enjoyable time, cruising about the shops, taking their time at Honeydukes, then after eating at the Three Broomsticks. Harry enjoyed the girls company just as much as she enjoyed his and he loved how he could be more pen than he ever had been before with her and know she wouldn't mind it.

So as the two chose to begin to walk back to school grounds Champagne caught out of the corner of her eye Draco walking with two other Slytherin students. The blond had on a pair of black pants and s grey muggle band tee she had bought him over the summer. His hair fell before his eyes a bite, semi-blocking the well known light eye liner Draco was accustom to wearing, and it curled inwards at his face. Harry had earlier commented on the hair and how he thought it suited the blond well causing Champagne to smile, her mind twisting with thoughts of how she could make the pair just an utter match.

"I can't see him liking me," Harry said pulling Champagne from her thoughts.

"He does, you need to give him sometime, believe me he will come around any day now, I can see him breaking from the twits and just telling you soon, don't think about it much longer Harry, or you will give yourself a worry wart, those are just the pits, believe me," Harry was shocked at her last state but quickly feel into a string of laughter with the girl as they carried on with the drunken-style walking back towards Hogwarts.

The two though were unable to pass by without the knowledge of Draco coming in and putting an input on their situation, "looks like scar head has had one to many drinks this day, better not get to close he may start crying over it."

"Nice one Draco, I think your attacks have begun to lack strings of meaning now love, why don't you, that whore, and her bitch go somewhere else to bitch off and menstruate together, cause no one enjoys hearing your whines aloud at least," Champagne tossed a piece of crumpled paper at Draco's forehead as a few students stood back in amazement as others clapped and the rest sneered at her. "I believed you were upset, but I didn't know you were a complete idiot along with it."

Harry leered back at Draco over his shoulder as Champagne and him continued on, Draco never forcing a comeback at his beloved cousin, "You did marvelous, I must keep around forever, you just no how to shut him right up."

"Hit him where it hurts is what I always say, when I go to dinner with him and auntie Narcissa tonight I will be sure to yell at him for you, okay?" They had made their way to school by now and were stopped before the giant oak doors as fresh rain began to beat against their bodies and the concrete ground the stood upon

"Don't bother with him about his stupidity Champagne, let him come around," Harry could not even recognize these words, he didn't think he could pass such words about Malfoy and mean them, he really did like him didn't he? Champagne just nodded in his reply and opened the door.

Draco looked up at the roof of the carriage he was riding off in with his cousin Champagne, the only person who seemed to understand him and just loved to flaunt it before him and taunt him once he anger her. He was avoiding her dagger tossing eyes and just continued to look up, hoping she would not question his verbal attack on the raven haired boy she had most likely become emotionally attached to in one minute.

Unlucky Draco, Champagne had planned to do just so, "What on earth could have compelled you do such a thing, I thought you said you would stop with you fake personality and just get over yourself, you're just an ego Draco, its all you ever have been at this school, people would love you the way I love you if you just let them come in. Why are you blocking everyone from you?"

Draco snorted in reply to his furious cousin. It seems that she was just there to pester him about Harry and he couldn't give in to her now, not when she was already high in her being, he would wait till she was lowered and not over powering him with her all-might-knowledge of him so well. Maybe than she would understand that he wasn't doing it to hurt everyone but protect himself.

"You can't try and protect yourself forever Draco, it doesn't work that way," Champagne announced basically reading his mind.

"And what is this 'it' you are referring to Champagne?" He asked furious at how she just got through every barrier he put around himself, busted in and shattered his mind till he let her fix it to a form she enjoyed seeing of him.

"You know exactly what I mean Draco, _LIFE_ doesn't let you keep 100 percent control over it, and you can't hide forever, I know you to damn well, and sure as fuck you are cocky, but not cocky enough to deliberately destroy a persons day, you have got to stop this!" She cried, her eyes searching his face as he looked at her angrily, a death glare sent her way in high hopes of her shutting up, but have a reverse effect and earning Draco a even more penetrating death glare from Champagne and whipping burn to the arm as she smacked him with a hot rope from her purse before lashing out on him once more, "I am sick of hearing how hard it is for you! _YOU ARE A GAY, HOMOSEXUAL, A MAN ON MAN LOVING TEENAGE GUY DRACO, GET OVER IT! YOU AREN'T AS ALONE AS YOU MAKE YOURSELF_!"

"Oh shut up, you have your little perfect life Champagne. Happy little boyfriend of yours love you more than he loves the air he breathes, you should hear him, explaining just how he plains to surprise you tomorrow with your favorite meal and a secret trip to Hogsmede together, and how important your happiness is to him. Like you know what its like to be gay, have the man who made you a fucking arse disown you from it, and have completely obliviously to how you feel!" Draco shouted loudly, the horse outside the carriage startled from the outburst accidentally stumbling a bit, pulling them off their trail, but only for a moment as the drive at once calmed the horse.

"Tell me to shut up do you?" Champagne held a smug grin upon her face as he nodded, "you have the nerve! You don't let people see you feel, you probably haven't ever let these people think you knew how to cry let alone be very embraced with that feeling, Draco you sit there like you tried hard, only your father can control his actions, and you and I both know he is a dick face, but you did not need to be that way, you looked up to him till you were 13, than you feared him, but your mum wasn't like that and she was there for you, so you don't need to be this way. I know you better than you know yourself Draco Luscious Malfoy! If you don't listen now, he won't care about you any more and you will regret it your whole life."

Draco spoke no more to Champagne till they arrived to their destination, his only words were polite chat as he ate with his mum and her at Corolla's Delicacy Finery, a small little restaurant on the border of muggle London and magic London.

After the meal was finished, Narcissa took the two to see a wizards play as a gift to them for what was going on in the family. Draco had looked completely confused by his mother's words when she explained to him what they were going to see and Champagne was joyous as she had read up on the play and read the book way before hand.

The three took their seats in a private box Narcissa was able to get off notice earlier that day. Above the stage a sign read, **_Sarah Loving and Mark Atrocity_**, the title of the play. AS the curtains rose and act 1 began, Champagne remembered back to when she had read the book two summers ago.

Normal fifteen year old girls don't read books, write poems, and spend nights with only one boy and never speak to their family, well most girls didn't do it, but Champagne did. She had cut herself from the entire world besides, a pen, piece of paper, a blade, a copy of **_Sarah Loving and Mark Atrocity_**, and Shaun Dupree. When she was fourteen she first experienced, to this day what she felt was love for a new student, Shaun, at her old school in a small town of France. He was so different from ordinary boys and the other students let him be, called him _emo _as she remembered, sure he was just that, but she loved him for it, because he was aside form the crowd of school children, and that was all she ever needed.

The two clicked at once and spent most time together, they would spend days on end watching muggle movies in both their basements, him holding her in his arms as they laughed together when it came to a funny part in a movie, she cried on his shoulder as the most heart shattering parts happened, and the two sat and yelled at the screen when some of the most angering parts, like when Claire from the breakfast club said the most conceited remark to Brian after he told her he and his friends would talk to her if they came up to them in a hallway.

So when the summer of her fifteenth year came around, both of them read together _**Sarah Loving and Mark Atrocity** _and loved the book together. Champagne was in love with Shaun and he was in love back. So that summer was spent snogging any place they could, and late night parties and trips to the movies. They were so caught up in one another that they refused to spend nights away from each other, so Shaun spent nights at her house over the summer and the next school year, and she moved into his basement when their sixteenth summer came around.

But Champagne was soon told she was to attend a new school the upcoming year and was to move back home at once for she needed to prepare herself for the new environment at her cousins home. She was furious, confused, and heartbroken when she told Shaun, but instead of handling it in a matter she thought possible, he got drunk and blew up in her face about it and blamed her and said it was her cheap way of breaking up with him and leaving like she had planned to do with him one day.

It was such a deep pain to her heart that she at once started to mutilate her body again, her arms began to soon fill up with lacerations and she was in the hospital for a night over it, she couldn't take his reaction to her having to change schools and completely told him to get off and she'd never want to see his face again, so when she tried to apologize and say he didn't mean it and he was drunk she threw everything of his and what he gave her in his face and left for Draco's that night.

Tears welled up in Champagnes chocolate brown eyes, she had set an obliviation charm on herself, and now her own magic had worked against her to remember how heart broken Shaun really had made her. She at once fled the box she had been seated with her cousin and aunt and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing tissues so she could wipe her tearing eyes.

She remembered it all and dug a hand into her purse, as she continued to look into her past and found exactly what she searched for, the hidden pocket from when she was 14 where she had stashed her blade. She moved into a stall and at once had a long fight with her arm, blood trickling down it, seeping into her skin, and dripping to the floor.

'What have I done?' She cried aloud looking at the crimson mess spilling before her. She had been long over this, why now could her past affect her so, she was supposed to be powerful, and not a mess of self inflicted pain, she needed to be there for Draco and Harry when they were messed up. She couldn't break now. Not when she has to help Draco.

Draco could sense something was wrong when Champagne arrived back at the box ten minutes after her burst of tears and running from the play.

The play almost over and Draco had enjoyed it so far. It had been about a teenage girl named Sarah Jameson who had fallen in love with Mark Penewell, a man who was obsessed with the death of his sister and was out to find the killer. Sarah so hard tried to gain the other adolescent's attention but was unable to get him to pay any attention to her, what she called it, meaningless life. In order to gain attention of the boy, she lied and said she thought she knew who the killer was, at once he wanted to hear, and she just went along with what he gave her and added on, but it turned out to be that she was correct in the murders identity. So she than, after he got the killer, Jacob Stowing, a 21 year old man who had loved Mark's sister but had been told of by her boyfriend because she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, Sarah tried to explain to Mark how she felt but he told her he didn't feel the same and loved another girl. So at the end of the book, depressed from how he treated her, Sarah killed herself in his room one night, when he was out at a party after writing him a long love note. By the end Draco understood is title for Sarah was in love with a boy who in the end killed her without touching her but by taking her soul.

His mother seemed happy as she rose and clapped very elegantly, Champagne following suite, along with himself after a moment of watching the two. They gave off such a high breed look it had nearly choked Draco, for both hated being treated that way.

By the time both students where in a carriage on their back to Hogwarts, having kissed Narcissa goodbye, Champagne was completely silent and now was the one avoiding eye contact. Her knuckles where turning a bright white as her hands flushed a pinkish color as they tightly gripped her jack et ends, making sure they never slipped. She refused to look at him and remained starring at a spot on the floor. It was the perfect opportunity for Draco to come up with a comeback, "looks like you aren't that almighty now, can't tell me what I am to do with my life any more can you?"

Her head shot up from its tilted position, and she now looked him straight in the eye, her eyes were furious as she bit her lip and pulled her head back slightly, shaking it as she began to look him over, "Shut the FUCK up you prat," she spat at him disgustedly, "get over yourself you fucking whore, you are no better than myself, and at least I don't fucking block everyone from me like you do, and let people the fuck in, just because I can mess up too, doesn't mean I can't tell a person to stop ruining their lives and let someone love them besides their mum and cousin!"

Draco was shocked that in such a state his cousin could possibly pull off such a stinging comeback, but none the less he at once shot back, "I have opened myself to everyone it's you who can't see that, just because I won't give into Potters love for me doesn't mean I am being negative and unwelcoming!"

"_FUCK YOU!_ You know that you two are meant to be together," She screamed her lips curling in as she grinded her teeth angrily at Draco, "you told me, the day before we came back you wished you have wished you wasted the past six years hating him as much as you pretended to because you knew that he'd never feel the way you do for him because of it! Well _BIG NEWS_ Draco Luscious _DUMBASS DIP SHIT_ Malfoy, _HE DOES_!"

The pair sat in silence, Draco unable to conjure up the words to apologize to his cousin over just how he knew he had broken her by leaving his side in their fight against their fathers and how he knew Harry cared but didn't know how to stop himself from hurting Harry in return and Champagne was unable to think of anything better to yell at him over, so she was fit with how she had quieted Draco and at once took her eyes back to the spot she had starred at most of their ride back.

He did never give her a comeback but instead just nodded at her before leaving towards the Slytherin dungeons, where he would think of just what he made of himself, and just what he was doing to his life.

Champagne was finally alone, now she was able to think real hard about just how she was going to handle her little outburst at the play. _Nothing, do nothing._ She couldn't help wonder why she let it bother her so she had taken up her bad habit of cutting herself. NO! She had not begun again; it was a last time thing.

Her hands shook as she looked into the mirror before her, her make-up had long ago begun to run down her face, and her hair was still curled stylishly from an elegant evening out on the town with her rich aunt and cousin whom she was enraged with, the black skirt she was ruffled and the white blouse over the grey tank top was stained with blood, she had been a bit to lazy to clean it off in the bathroom stall for she had pulled her coat over her for the rest of the night any way. This wasn't what she wanted to look like. She was happy not even a good five and half hours ago, so much could really happen in that little time that could cause her such distress.

Thank her lucky stars all her dorm mates where out that Saturday night, as she was to be too, for if they hadn't been they'd have seen her cry her self into a pitied sleep that night only to wake herself up at 3 in the morning, shower after throwing up in the toilet, and shower her body off and just lie back in her bed not falling back to sleep till three hours after her rising.

Harry had gone to the Great Hall early that morning, Champagne having told him to do so, so they could meet, to find himself alone for she had never came, even by 11 she had yet to arrive. Ron and Hermione had come and gone, so he begun to worry if she was sick or not, but when he heard Lavender Brown, one of Champagne's dorm mates, talking about how she heard Champagne throw up and cry around three that morning and when Parvati had gone to ask her about it in the morning, Champagne was gone, he became worried.

He fled the Great Hall in search of the girl, first checking their common room, than having Hermione look for her in the girls dorms, than about the grounds, and with no luck he made his way to the Slytherin dungeons, where he heard her, screaming at someone who seemed to be as blank as a sheet of new parchment for they did not dare make a sound at her livid screams.

He spun himself around the corner of the hall to see a rather red faced Champagne and a sheepish Draco Malfoy, both seemed to ignore his presence and Champagne carried on, "I come here to tell you I am sorry for blowing up on you and all you got to say to me first things first is that I can get my bitchy self out of your life and you need to handle it by yourself! How fucking dare you Draco?"

The blonde have been pulled into the hall in mid-grooming process for he was still in long plaid pajama pants and a white wife beater, his hair was still miffed and he still wore a pair of fuzzy blue slipper with eyes. Why the two hadn't fought in the privacy of Draco's head boy room Harry thought was washed away by the angry reply heard from Draco, "you need to get out of my life about how I treat him and just let me fucking be, I don't care if I was rude in saying it, if it conveys an answer, I AM HAPPY! Just let me take care of it and I will tell him how I feel, over time."

"You never will, you won't tell Harry," She cried, starring at the prat before her. Harry was confused but knew, if either of the two hadn't seen him by now, there was still chance to see him and they'd be heated and yell at him as well, so he quickly ducked behind a small statue in the hall, which he was now very thankful for and mentally slapped himself for cursing them once in his past.

"_I WILL TELL HIM_!" Draco was now backed against a wall, which he chose to slide down and rest his head in his hands between his knees, "must I kiss him in public to show everyone just to make YOU happy about MY life Champagne?"

"It'd would be a lovely display of affection, but all I want is for you to be happy, and neither of you are happy hiding you how you feel," her words were just as powerful as she wished for them to be for he nodded in defeat and she took her seat beside him and patted his head lightly before saying, "you know you want to tell him and when you do, you will feel all this tension calmed and everything will be much better."

"I know you are right, you always are, but I mean how would everyone react to this all, I mean I am 'Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin household, the darkest and wicked worst out there to them, I don't have a heart in their minds," Draco said unsteadily.

"Prove them wrong, both of us know a heart beats with in your chest, just let it free," Champagne begged before resting her head upon his shoulder and sitting in silence with the boy.

"When I see him today, I will tell him then, and if he does feel the way you say, I work on it from there," Draco said breaking all silence and causing Champagne to hug him and Harry's stomach to drop.

**Authors Note:** Oh I enjoyed writing that, chapter two - **Can _this be you and me?_** - will be posted in a couple a day I guess, and well Draco and Champagne get to go back to France for a whole week, where Shaun is too, for the exact same week, and he is waiting for her. Not so much on Champagnes emotions I guess && it will be longer, so make this like four days, five days tops for me to get it to you people who read.


End file.
